Salad spinners conventionally consist of an outer open-topped container or bowl, the internal surface of the base of which affords a central rotary support on which an apertured, open-topped basket is supported for rotation about a vertical axis. The outer bowl is closed, in use, by a lid which carries manually operable actuating means, such as a pivotable lever or a draw string, which is connected to transmit rotary motion to the basket in order to spin it at high speed. The actuating means is typically connected to rotate a gear wheel beneath the lid which is rotationally coupled to a rotary transmission member which is rotationally coupled also to the basket.
Although conventional salad spinners are relatively effective it is commonly observed that after spinning wet lettuce leaves they are still appreciably wet and have clearly visible drops of water on their surfaces. The present disclosure provides a vegetable spinner and particularly an apertured basket for such a spinner which reliably results in a significantly greater proportion of the water on the surface of lettuce leaves being removed and thus in the treated lettuce being considerably drier than is normally the case.